Affection
by nta-unintended
Summary: Karena yang dibutuhkan adalah menghadapi kenyataan dan menjalani hidup penuh kebaikan. Hyuuga family slight Naruhina. Fic untuk FSE..warning : AU,OOC,Typo..mind to RnR?


Nta presents

"Affection"

A short fic for Family Spring Event

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, flat.

Enjoy..

"Teh?" Penolakan Hanabi dengan diam hanya ditanggapi senyum manis Hinata yang biasa terukir di bibirnya.

Hanabi memutar matanya bosan, percuma menghentikan kakaknya. Mengangkat ke dua kaki ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya erat, pandangan Hanabi terkunci pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Bahkan hanya untuk membuat teh, Hinata seakan menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Gerakannya halus, teliti, dan penuh perhatian. Hinata selalu menggunakan air segar dingin yang baru mulai mendidih. Katanya air yang dipanaskan ulang membuat teh terasa datar. Kemudian Hinata kan menyeduh teh tiga atau lima menit di dalam cangkir sampai daun teh mengembang dan melepaskan rasanya.

Nampan perak, tatakan cantik, dua cangkir keramik putih, teko kecil , dan sedikit keajaiban. Hanabi sampai sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana cara Hinata menyulap serbet menjadi bentuk yang menarik. Bunga atau hewan…

Hanabi menghela napas. Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan dengan sempurna sementara dirinya tidak bisa.

Bagi Hanabi, Hinata terlahir sebagai perempuan seutuhnya.

Senyuman masih terpasang di wajah Hinata saat menyajikan minuman tersebut di hadapan Hanabi.

"Kakak tahu aku tidak suka teh." Hanabi mengernyit, mencoba acuh.

Hinata duduk di seberang Hanabi dan mulai meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Teh ini oleh-oleh Naruto dari Indonesia, teh melatinya terkenal enak." Sekarang, pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik bagi Hanabi. Hanabi membelokkan pandangan dan menempelkan pipi sisi kirinya di atas lutut. Pelukan pada ke dua kakinya semakin mengerat.

Nama itu lagi…

Saat ini siang hari di musim gugur. Pohon-pohon di luar sana terlihat menyeramkan bagai jari-jari panjang dan kurus yang putus asa menggapai langit.

Waktu cepat sekali berganti. Semuanya seakan berubah secepat kedipan mata.

Musim gugur… setelah itu musim dingin…

Putih, sepi, pucat, dan Hanabi semakin benci.

"Teh dingin tidak enak, Hanabi." Hinata masih mencoba mendekati.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ketus dan sebenarnya langsung disesali Hanabi. Kecanggungan ini sebenarnya bukan semua salah Hinata. Hanabi tahu dan memahaminya.

Hanabi menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Musim gugur di usianya yang ke enam, Hanabi kecil yang keras kepala berusaha kabur dari rumah untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya akan festival kembang api di lapangan desa. Gagal, tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya, dan berakhir terkunci di loteng rumah sebagai hukuman.

Hanabi hanya bisa marah, menangis, dan meraung sepuasnya. Berteriak betapa dia membenci ayahnya sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan sempat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sempat membuat Hiashi terdiam sesaat.

"_Kalau ibu masih hidup, dia pasti akan menemaniku melihat kembang api!" _

Tepat jam dua belas malam, Hinata datang dengan kunci di tangan. Hanabi mengira Hinata mengajaknya untuk kabur. Pemikiran itu salah ketika Hinata dengan tenaganya yang pas-pasan berhasil membuka jendela loteng yang usang.

Kerutan di dahi Hanabi segera berganti dengan mata berbinar. Hanabi berdiri bersisian dengan Hinata memenuhi bingkai jendela. Ternyata dari tempatnya sekarang adalah _spot_ terbaik untuk melihat kembang api yang berkeliaran meriah di angkasa.

"Ayah hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Hanabi." Suara gemuruh yang memasuki indera pendengaran Hanabi tak membuatnya luput dari apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan.

"Tidak ada ibu, kakak juga bisa menemanimu melihat kembang api."

Hinata tersenyum. Saat itu Hinata bagai ibu peri di mata Hanabi.

Lalu, berapa banyak hal lagi yang bisa disebutkan Hanabi atas kebaikan dan kasih sayang Hinata padanya?

Hinata, kakaknya yang pendiam itu selalu ada untuknya. Melewatkan sebagian masanya untuk menjadi _figure_ seorang kakak sekaligus ibu bagi Hanabi. Memberikan pengertian dengan sabar saat Hanabi pertama kali menstruasi atau pun perubahan fisiknya saat masa pubertas. Berusaha menambal lubang atas ketidakhadiran sosok ibu dari hidup Hanabi. Mendewasakan diri jauh di atas umurnya dan membuat lingkaran hidupnya hanya berkutat pada ayahnya dan Hanabi.

Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jumlah temannya yang sedikit, karakternya yang tidak menonjol dalam pergaulan, dan bahkan sekedar untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis.

Hinata tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Hinata yang selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Hanabi.

Keanggunan Hinata juga tak terbantahkan. Hinata anggun karena kepribadiannya yang rendah hati. Hinata yang membuatkan Hanabi bekal enak sepanjang masa sekolah dasarnya, berusaha keras membuat kue ulang tahun yang cantik setiap tahunnya untuk Hanabi. Menjadi tumpahan emosinya tanpa diminta dan mengerti Hanabi tanpa kata.

Ya. Hanabi tak akan pernah bisa tidak terikat dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Tehnya tidak manis." Akhirnya, Hanabi mencoba. Dia sadar keegoisannya dengan mengacuhkan Hinata beberapa hari ini pasti menyakiti hati kakaknya.

"Mengurangi glukosa baik untuk diet, Hanabi." Hanabi terdiam sejenak. Bahkan Hinata tahu kalau dia sedang dalam program penurunan badan untuk kepentingan karakter di drama sekolah mendatang.

Dari dulu, tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan Hanabi dari kakaknya.

Hening kembali terjadi. Saat Hanabi sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk bicara, Hinata yang mulai bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan berubah." Hinata memang tidak suka basa-basi."Yang akan terjadi nanti tidak akan merubah apa pun, Hanabi."

Entah kenapa menelan ludah pun terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Hanabi sekarang. Dadanya bergejolak, rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi kakakmu dan selamanya begitu."

Hanabi juga tidak mengerti. Dia membiarkan separuh hatinya marah saat mendengar kabar pernikahan Hinata, sementara sisi hatinya yang lain rasanya bercampur antara sedih, terkejut, bingung, dan sedikit bahagia.

Hanabi tahu dia jahat.

"Pernikahan belum pernah ada dalam kamus otakku." Hanabi menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah memutuskan, semua ini hanya berhasil jika dia bicara. "Apakah rasanya sama saat aku paham apa artinya kematian ibu saat usiaku tujuh tahun atau saat ayah mengalami kecelakaan hebat beberapa tahun lalu."

Hinata mendengarkan Hanabi penuh perhatian. Kesimpulan pertama adalah Hanabi takut kehilangan.

"Lalu aku berpikir, bukankah pernikahan berarti terikat? Pernikahan berarti dua orang yang berusaha menyatu. Semakin banyak beban dan masalah." Iya, Hanabi tidak pernah melihat sendiri kehidupan pernikahan sebenarnya karena keadaan keluarganya. Tetapi sepertinya argumennya hanya berasal dari pemikiran subjektifnya. Tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa kering. Hanabi dengan segera menandaskan isi teh dalam cangkir.

"Kau benar sekali, Hanabi." Tangan Hinata terulur membelai lembut rambut violet Hanabi yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Kalau boleh memilih, Hanabi tidak suka saat-saat sentimental semperti sekarang. Itu hanya membuatnya terlihat lemah, walau pun hatinya terasa menghangat.

"Menikah itu seperti mendirikan istana pasir di pinggir pantai." Hanabi mencoba menatap mata Hinata. Mata yang teduh seperti biasanya. "Kita tahu ombak akan datang, mengikisnya perlahan, atau bahkan menghancurkan. Tetapi kita selalu bisa membangunnya kembali."

Hanabi yang pintar tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kalau kakaknya saja yakin kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang Hinata tanggung sendiri. Kini saatnya kakaknya menemukan seseorang sebagai sandaran hidupnya. Saling mengisi dan berbagi. Memulai frase lain dari kehidupan yaitu membangun keluarga. Yang harus Hanabi lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempercayai Hinata akan keputusannya.

"Naruto ingin menikah sebelum dipindahtugaskan awal tahun depan." Hanabi menurunkan kaki, menumpukkan tangannya di atas meja, dan memberikan Hinata tatapan tajam.

"Terserah kau saja, kak. Aku hanya berharap kak Naruto yang ceroboh itu tidak bangun kesiangan saat pernikahannya nanti. Melupakan cincin pernikahan atau pun tidak tahu bagai mana caranya mencium kakak di depan pendeta. Aku bisa mempercayai kakak tapi tidak dengan si jabrik rambut kuning itu!" Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan ke dua tangan, menahan tawa.

Hanabi berdiri, memberikan pandangan mematikan untuk ke dua kali.

"Seharusnya kakak melihat wajah ayah saat kak Naruto meminta restu. Reaksinya bahkan jauh lebih seram dari terkena serangan jantung. Dan kakak tahu? Yang kak Naruto lakukan hanyalah menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya lengkap dengan cengiran khas miliknya! Hanya keajaiban yang membuat ayah mengatakan iya!" Kali ini, Hinata tertawa. Apa lagi saat Hanabi menirukan mimik Naruto dengan penuh penghayatan.

"_Ish_, aku juga tidak percaya orang seperti itu akan menjadi kakak iparku!" Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah. Hinata ikut berdiri kemudian menggenggam erat ke dua tangan Hanabi.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi." Ucapan itu dalam dan penuh ketulusan. Sejenak dalam mata _amethyst_ Hinata, Hanabi dapat melihat sekelebat segala kenangannya yang pernah terlewati. Dan Hanabi tidak dapat memungkiri kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata.

Cara terbaik sekarang adalah menghadapi kenyataan dan menjalani hidup dengan kebaikan. Hanabi merasa lega. Kedua bibir Hanabi terangkat mengukir senyum.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanabi hanya butuh percaya dan membiarkan Hinata meraih kebahagiannnya sendiri. Mengesampingkan ego dan kekhawatiran berlebihan miliknya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, kak."

fin

A/N : Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk meramaikan FSE.*bow

Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku khawatir saat adikku berkenalan dengan seorang cowok. Itu menyebalkan. Aku terus bertanya cowok itu bagai mana, cara bicaranya bagai mana, cara berpakaiannya, kelakuannya. Kekhawatiran yang berlebihan yang norak karena saat itu adikku berumur 20tahun!

Ah, sudahlah. Semoga fic ini berkenan. Kalau sempat RnR ya..makasih..


End file.
